Marshmallow
by gyucchi
Summary: Shouichi dan tawaran makan marshmallow dari Byakuran. — byakuran; shouichi. canon. happy birthday to me!


**Disklaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** karya _Amano Akira_. **Saya tidak memiliki apapun di sini**, juga tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:**  
• **canon**. setelah Byakuran Gesso jatuh terkena tembakan Colonnello di pertarungan representatif (**Curse of The Rainbow** _Arc_).  
• beberapa kali repetisi kata atau model kalimat yang disengaja.  
• Byakuran **& **Shouichi. Fanfiksi hadiah dari **gyucchi** untuk _yucchi_ yang berulangtahun hari ini.

**Marshmallow: 2012: M. Gabriella.**

* * *

**Marshmallow**  
**[** _"Marshmallow, Shou-_chan_?" _**]**

* * *

•••

…

"Marshmallow, Shou-_chan_?"

* * *

Iris hijau Irie Shouichi menatap lurus pada sosok di hadapannya. Raut khawatir yang tadi tertangkap di wajahnya sebelum ia masuk ke ruangan ini sudah menghilang.

Betapa tidak? Lihat saja sosok di hadapannya.

Remaja yang tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang rumah sakit. Sebungkus marshmallow berada di tangan kiri remaja itu.

… _Seharusnya Byakuran-_san _itu masih terbaring sakit karena ledakan dari senjata Colonnello, bukan?_

Oh, Shouichi sampai lupa. Ini Byakuran. Dan Byakuran adalah Byakuran.

"… Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pulang."

Bodohnya ia berpikir harus menjenguk Byakuran karena bagaimana pun, Byakuran adalah sahabatnya―

"Shou-_chan_ tidak seru~ Kenapa tidak jadi menjengukku?" Kalimat demi kalimat dari Byakuran menghentikan gerak tangan Shouichi di knop pintu ruangan.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari satu orang.

"Karena Byakuran-san sudah memakan marshmallow lagi. Orang yang bisa memakan marshmallow dengan bebas begitu tidak perlu dijenguk lagi," jawab Shouichi. Jawaban itu malah membuat Byakuran menjadi agak cemberut.

"_Mou_~ Aku masih sakit, Shou-_chan_."

Jamrud Shouichi dan violet Byakuran saling berpandangan untuk beberapa lama.

Helaan napas lagi dari Shouichi.

"… Ya, Byakuran-_san_ memang masih sakit."

Akhirnya, Shouich duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Byakuran. Bukan, bukan karena ia percaya bahwa Byakuran memang masih sakit. Yah, lagipula ia memang berniat menjenguk Byakuran dari awal. Tidak ada salahnya untuk benar-benar melakukannya, kendati yang dikunjungi sudah tampak sehat begitu.

Ah, Shouichi sampai lupa.

Ia membuka tas yang sedari tadi berada di punggungnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa tangkai anggrek putih yang ia ikat rapi.

"Untuk Byakuran-_san_," ujar Shouichi sambil menyodorkan seikat bunga anggrek putih tersebut. Byakuran cukup terkejut dengan apa yang disodorkan padanya itu.

"… Untukku? Dari Shou-_chan_?" tanya Byakuran, masih belum bisa percaya. Shouichi mengangguk saja menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sejurus kemudian, senyum Byakuran merekah. "Ah, _grazie_, Shou-_chan_~"

Byakuran mengambil seikat bunga anggrek putih yang disodorkan padanya dan meletakkan bunga itu di vas berisi air sekitar empat sentimeter di meja samping ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum menatap seikat anggrek putih yang kini mengisi vas itu. Melihat Byakuran tersenyum seperti itu, senyum kecil pun terbentuk di bibir Shouichi.

Klise memang, tapi Shouichi tetap ingin bertanya― "Bagaimana keadaan Byakuran-_san_?"

Senyum khas Byakuran saat ia menatap Shouichi. "Sudah lebih baik daripada saat aku pertama merasakan _flame_ Colonnelo-_kun_," tawa pelan menyertai di akhir kalimat Byakuran.

Shouichi terdiam mendengar itu. Ia mengamati lagi secara utuh sosok di hadapannya.

Sosok Byakuran Gesso.

Byakuran Gesso. Byakuran. Byakuran yang itu. Byakuran yang sepuluh tahun kemudian adalah diktator kejam yang menghabisi ratusan nyawa―

"Shou-_chan_?"

―bukan. Bukan. Bukan Byakuran Gesso yang itu. Byakuran Gesso yang itu sudah mati dikalahkan Tsuna dari masa kini.

Byakuran Gesso yang ini adalah Byakuran yang menjadi sekutu tim Reborn di pertarungan representatif. Byakuran Gesso yang ini adalah Byakuran yang tidak ragu-ragu mengorbankan diri untuk Tsuna di pertarungan representatif yang lalu. Byakuran Gesso yang ini adalah Byakuran yang rela terluka demi temannya.

Byakuran Gesso yang ini―adalah sahabat Shouichi.

Senyum dari Shouichi sebagai jawaban dari panggilan namanya oleh Byakuran tadi.

"Byakuran-_san_, sebegitu enaknyakah marshmallow itu?" tanya Shouichi tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan yang membuat Byakuran terkejut untuk kedua kalinya dari saat pertama kali Shouichi menjenguknya.

"Enak. Enak dan manis, Shou-_chan_~"

Mungkin memang benar kata Tsuna. Mungkin memang benar kata Yamamoto.

Aura Byakuran yang ini berbeda dengan Byakuran yang telah mereka kalahkan di masa sepuluh tahun mendatang.

Mungkin memang benar.

Byakuran-_san_ yang ini adalah Byakuran yang berbeda. Byakuran yang menganggapnya sahabat meskipun di masa ini, pertemuan mereka yang pertama adalah di awal pertarungan representatif.

Byakuran menyodorkan bungkusan marshmallow miliknya pada Shouichi.

"Marshmallow, Shou-_chan_?"

Shouichi tersenyum pada Byakuran. Senyum tulusnya.

* * *

•••

…

_Kali ini, Shouichi tidak menolak tawaran itu._

* * *

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**a/n:** _happy birthday, _yucchi_~ happy birthday, _yucchi_~ happy birthday, happy birthday~ happy birthday to me~_ :]_  
_fanfiksi yang tidak _angst _sebagai ganti _log roleplay_ yang makin menyayat hati di hari ini~

.

_well_, **review**―_as my birthday present? _:3

* * *

**[[** 9.15.12** ]]**


End file.
